The present invention relates to ink for ink-jet printers and ink-jet recording methods using the ink.
The ink-jet recording method has become popular rapidly and its growth has not yet ceased, because its material cost is low, it permits high-speed recording, it generates less noise upon recording and it facilitates color recording.
Ink-jet recording methods include a method of applying pressure by a piezo-element, thereby ejecting ink droplets, a method of generating air bubbles in ink by heat, thereby ejecting ink droplets and a method of sucking and ejecting ink droplets by making use of electrostatic force. As ink for ink-jet, an aqueous ink, an oily ink and a solid (fusible type) ink are available.
A colorant incorporated in ink for ink-jet is required to have high solubility in a solvent, permit high-density recording, have a good color hue, have excellent fastness to light, heat, air, water or chemicals, be free from toxicity, have a high purity and be available at a low cost. The ink itself is required to be fixed well to an image-receiving material without causing smudges, have excellent storage stability and be free from clogging at an ejecting opening.
Although various dyes or pigments have been proposed and practically used for ink for ink-jet, a colorant capable of completely satisfying the above-described requests has not yet been found. As means for solving this problem, ink comprising a dye, glycerin, diethylene glycol and an ethylene-oxide adduct of alcohol is disclosed in JP-A-58-74761 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d) and JP-A-60-92369, while use of an ethylene-oxide adduct of a long-chain linear alcohol is disclosed in JP-A-2000-265098. These proposals are however accompanied with the drawbacks that clogging of a nozzle is diminished but not prevented completely and the quality of an image formed using the above-described ink deteriorates during storage.
In JP-A-6-88048, JP-A-8-333532 and JP-A-8-333533, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,837,043 and 5,626,655, proposed are inks comprising an ethylene-oxide adduct of a higher alcohol and capable of lessening smudge of a recorded image, but these inks also involve problems such as tendency to cause clogging and a change in color tone due to poor storage stability of an image after printing.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an ink for ink-jet which does not clog a nozzle, has a sufficient image density and is excellent in storage stability of the image formed using the ink; and an ink-jet recording method using the same.
The inventors have carried out an extensive investigation with a view to attaining the above-described object. As a result, they completed the below-described invention.
(1) An ink for ink-jet comprising: a water-soluble dye; a compound represented by the following formula (1): 
wherein, R1 and R2 each independently represents a saturated hydrocarbon having from 4 to 10 carbon atoms with the proviso that the total number of carbon atoms contained in the saturated hydrocarbons represented by R1 and R2 is from 8 to 18, and m represents an integer of from 3 to 20; and triethylene glycol monobutyl ether.
(2) The ink for ink-jet as described in (1) above, wherein the total number of carbon atoms contained in the saturated hydrocarbons represented by R1 and R2 is from 8 to 16.
(3) The ink for ink-jet as described in (1) or (2) above, wherein m in formula (1) represents an integer of from 5 to 20.
(4) The ink for ink-jet as described in (1) or (2) above, wherein m in formula (1) represents an integer of from 6 to 18.
(5) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (4) above, which further comprises a water-soluble organic solvent.
(6) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (5) above, which further comprises one of an antiseptic agent and an antifungal agent.
(7) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (6) above, wherein an amount of the compound represented by the formula (1) is from 0.001 wt % to 15 wt % based on 100 wt % of a total amount of the ink.
(8) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (7) above, wherein an amount of the water-soluble dye is from 0.1 wt % to 20 wt % based on 100 wt % of a total amount of the ink.
(9) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (8) above, wherein an amount of the triethylene glycol monobutyl ether is from 0.1 wt % to 20 wt % based on 100 wt % of a total amount of the ink.
(10) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (5) to (9) above, wherein an amount of the water-soluble organic solvent is from 0.1 wt % to 20 wt % based on 100 wt % of a total amount of the ink.
(11) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (6) to (10) above, wherein an amount of the one of an antiseptic agent and an antifungal agent is from 0.001 wt % to 3 wt % based on 100 wt % of a total amount of the ink.
(12) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (5) to (11) above, wherein the water-soluble organic solvent has a lower vapor pressure than that of water.
(13) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (5) to (12) above, wherein the water-soluble organic solvent is one of ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerin, 2-pyrrolidone and triethanolamine.
(14) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (13) above, wherein a surface tension of the ink is from 28 mN/m to 34 mN/m.
(15) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (14) above, wherein pH of the ink is from 6 to 10.
(16) The ink for ink-jet as described in any one of (1) to (15) above, wherein a viscosity of the ink is 30 mPaxc2x7S or less.
(17) An ink-jet recording method comprising ejecting an ink for ink-jet comprising: a water-soluble dye; a compound represented by the following formula (1): 
wherein, R1 and R2 each independently represents a saturated hydrocarbon having from 4 to 10 carbon atoms with the proviso that the total number of carbon atoms contained in the saturated hydrocarbons represented by R1 and R2 is from 8 to 18, and m represents an integer of from 3 to 20; and triethylene glycol monobutyl ether.
The present invention will hereinafter be described specifically.
First, a compound represented by formula (1) is described. R1 and R2 each independently represents a saturated hydrocarbon having 4 to 10 carbon atoms (ex. n-butyl, i-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl and n-decyl). R1 and R2 have 8 to 18 carbon atoms in total, with 8 to 16 being preferred. m stands for 3 to 30, preferably 5 to 20, more preferably 6 to 18.
The compound of the invention represented by the formula (1) is available by a method as described in Takehiko Fujimoto: xe2x80x9cNew Guide for Surfactants (wholly revised edition), page 94(1992)xe2x80x9d. When the raw material employed is a mixture, the numbers of carbons atoms of R1 and R2 are not indicated respectively but by the total number. It is needless to say that m represents a mean value. Accordingly, two or more compounds different in R1, R2 or m, or a mixture of them may be employed.
Specified examples of the compound represented by the formula (1) will be mentioned below, but the present invention is not limited thereto.
The compound represented by the formula (1) is added in an amount of 0.001 to 15 wt. %, preferably 0.005 to 10 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 to 5 wt. %, based on the total amount of the ink.
Water-soluble dyes to be used in the invention include acid dyes, direct dyes, basic dyes, reactive dyes and food dyes of Color Index. Dyes are however not limited thereto and those having, in the molecule thereof, a carboxyl group or sulfo group and being substantially soluble in ink can be employed.
The followings are specific examples of the dyes. Acidic dyes include C.I. Acid Yellow 17, 23, 42, 44, 79 and 142, C.I. Acid Red 1, 8, 13, 14, 18, 26, 27, 35, 37, 42, 52, 82, 87, 89, 92, 97, 106, 111, 114, 115, 134, 186, 249, 254 and 289, C.I. Acid Blue 9, 29, 45, 92 and 249, and C.I. Acid Black 1, 2, 7, 24, 26 and 94.
Food dyes include C.I. Food Yellow 3 and 4, C.I. Food Red 7, 9 and 14, and C.I. Food Black 1 and 2.
Direct dyes include C.I. Direct Yellow 1, 12, 24, 26, 33, 44, 50, 86, 120, 132, 142 and 144, C.I. Direct Red 1, 4, 9, 13, 17, 20, 28, 31, 39, 80, 81, 83, 89, 225 and 227, C.I. Direct Blue 1, 2, 6, 15, 22, 25, 71, 76, 79, 86, 87, 90, 98, 163, 165, 199 and 202, C.I. Direct Black 19, 22, 32, 38, 51, 56, 71, 74, 75, 77, 154, 168 and 171.
Basic dyes include C.I. Basic Yellow 1, 2, 11, 13, 14, 15, 19, 21, 23, 24, 25, 28, 29, 32, 36, 40, 41, 45, 49, 51, 53, 63, 64, 65, 67, 70, 73, 77, 87 and 91, C.I. Basic Red 2, 12, 13, 14, 15, 18, 22, 23, 24, 27, 29, 35, 36, 38, 39, 46, 49, 51, 52, 54, 59, 68, 69, 70, 73, 78, 82, 102, 104, 109 and 112, C.I. Basic Blue 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 21, 22, 26, 35, 41, 45, 47, 54, 62, 65, 66, 67, 69, 75, 77, 78, 89, 92, 93, 105, 117, 120, 122, 124, 129, 137, 141, 147 and 155, and C.I. Basic Black 2 and 8.
Reactive dyes include C.I. Reactive Yellow 1, 5, 11, 13, 14, 20, 21, 22, 25, 40, 47, 51, 55, 65 and 67, C.I. Reactive Red 1, 14, 17, 25, 26, 32, 37, 44, 46, 55, 60, 66, 74, 79, 96 and 97, C.I. Reactive Blue 1, 2, 7, 14, 15, 23, 32, 35, 38, 41, 63, 80 and 95, C.I. Reactive Black 3, 4, 7, 11, 12 and 17.
The water-soluble dyes are not limited to the above-exemplified ones, but aryl or hetero-aryl azo dyes and azomethine dyes, each having a phenol, naphthol, aniline, pyrazolone, pyridone, thiazole, open-chain methylene compound, pyrazolotriazole or pyrrolotriazole; containing, in their molecule, a water-soluble group typified by carboxyl or sulfo group; and being substantially soluble in ink may be employed.
A detailed description will next be made of a penetrant.
In the invention, triethylene glycol monobutyl ether is used as a penetrant.
As well as it, surfactants imparting penetrability can also be employed as a penetrant. Examples of such a surfactant include anionic surfactants such as fatty acid salts, ester salts of a higher alcohol, alkylbenzene sulfonate salts, sulfosuccinate ester salts and phosphate ester salts of a higher alcohol; and nonionic surfactants such as ethylene oxide adducts of a higher alcohol, ethylene oxide adducts of an alkylphenol, ethylene oxide adducts of a polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester, and acetylene glycol and ethylene oxide adducts thereof.
A water-soluble organic solvent will next be described specifically. As the water-soluble organic solvent to be used in the invention, that having a lower vapor pressure than water is preferred. Specific examples include polyhydric alcohols typified by ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, thiodiglycol, dithiodiglycol, 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, acetylene glycol derivatives, glycerin and trimethylolpropane; lower alkyl ethers of a polyhydric alcohol such as ethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether and triethylene glycol monoethyl (or butyl) ether; heterocycles such as 2-pyrrolidone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone and N-ethylmorpholine; sulfur-containing compounds such as sulfolane, dimethylsulfoxide and 3-sulfolane; and polyfunctional compounds such as diacetone alcohol, diethanolamine and triethanolamine.
Examples of the antiseptic or antifungal agent include sodium dehydroacetate, 2-phenoxyethanol, sodium benzoate, sodium pyridinethion-l-oxide, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate and 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one and salts thereof.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will hereinafter be described in detail.
At least one of the water-soluble dyes to be used in the ink for ink-jet of the invention is preferably added in an amount of 0.1 to 20 wt. %, more preferably 0.5 to 10 wt. %, based on the ink. When plural water-soluble dyes are used as a mixture, they can be mixed at any ratio.
Basically, the water-soluble dye of the invention becomes an ink when dissolved in an aqueous medium. The term xe2x80x9caqueous mediumxe2x80x9d as used herein means that obtained by adding, to water or a mixture of water and a small amount of a water miscible organic solvent, an additive such as surfactant, humectant, stabilizer and antiseptic as needed.
The compound represented by the formula (1) will next be described specifically. R1 and R2 each independently a saturated hydrocarbon having 4 to 10 carbon atoms (ex. n-butyl, i-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl and n-decyl). R1 and R2 have 8 to 18 carbon atoms in total, with 8 to 16 being preferred. m stands for 3 to 30, preferably 5 to 20, more preferably 6 to 18.
The compound of the formula (1) is added in an amount of 0.001 to 5 wt. %, preferably 0.005 to 3 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 to 3 wt. %, based on the ink.
As the penetrability-imparting solvent, triethylene glycol monobutyl ether is used in the invention. It is added in ink preferably in an amount of 0.1 to 20 wt. % based on the ink. Addition of it in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 15 wt. % is more preferred, because it causes neither smudge of a recorded image nor print-through.
As well as the above-described penetrant, surfactants capable of imparting penetrability can be used in the invention. Examples of such a surfactant include fatty acid salts, ester salts of a higher alcohol, alkylbenzene sulfonate salts, sulfosuccinate ester salts and phosphate ester salts of a higher alcohol (for example, sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and sodium dioctylsulfosuccinate), ethylene oxide adducts of a higher alcohol, ethylene oxide adducts of an alkylphenol, ethylene oxide adducts of a polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester, and acetylene glycol and ethylene oxide adducts thereof (for example, polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether, and xe2x80x9cSurfynol 104, 440, 465 and TGxe2x80x9d, each product of Air Products and Chemicals Inc.)
The above-exemplified penetrability-imparting surfactants may be used either singly or in combination. Addition of them in an amount range of from 0.01 to 10 wt. % based on the ink is preferred, with a range of from 0.1 to 5 wt. % being more preferred because it causes neither smudge of a printed image nor print-through.
As the water-soluble organic solvent to be added to the ink of the invention mainly for preventing drying, water-soluble organic solvents having a lower vapor pressure than water are preferred. Specific examples include polyhydric alcohols typified by ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, thiodiglycol, dithiodiglycol, 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, acetylene glycol derivatives, glycerin and trimethylolpropane; lower alkyl ethers of a polyhydric alcohol such as ethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl (or ethyl) ether and triethylene glycol monoethyl (or butyl) ether; heterocycles such as 2-pyrrolidone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone and N-ethylmorpholine; sulfur-containing compounds such as sulfolane, dimethylsulfoxide and 3-sulfolene; and polyfunctional compounds such as diacetone alcohol, diethanolamine and triethanolamine. Of these, ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerin, 2-pyrrolidone and triethanolamine are more preferred.
The above-exemplified water-soluble organic solvents may be used either singly or in combination. It is preferably added in an amount of 0.1 to 20 wt. %, preferably 0.5 to 15 wt. %, each based on the ink.
Examples of the antiseptic or antifungal agent usable in the invention include sodium dehydroacetate, 2-phenoxyethanol, sodium benzoate, sodium pyridinethion-1-oxide, ethyl p-hydroxybenzoate and 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one and salts thereof. Of these, 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one is preferred. Details of them are described in xe2x80x9cDictionary of Antibacterial and Antifungal Agentsxe2x80x9d (ed. by The Society for Antibacterial and Antifungal Agents, Japan).
The above-exemplified antiseptics or antifungal agents may be used either singly or in combination. Each of them is preferably added in an amount of 0.001 to 3 wt. %, more preferably 0.01 to 1.00 wt. %, each based on the ink.
For an aqueous ink for ink-jet recording available by the invention, deionized water is preferably used. To prevent clogging of an orifice with an ink due to drying and to improve various properties such as discharge stability, adaptability to a print head and ink cartridge, storage stability, drying speed after printing, image quality and image storage stability, additives selected from drying preventive, penetration accelerator, ultraviolet absorber, antioxidant, viscosity regulator, surface tension regulator, dispersant, dispersion stabilizer, antifungal agent, rust inhibitor, pH regulator, antifoaming agent and chelating agent can be added as needed.
A description will next be made of a surfactant to be used for regulation of surface tension or used as a dispersant, dispersion stabilizer or antifoaming agent. Surfactants usable in the invention include anionic surfactants such as fatty acid salts, ester salts of a higher alcohol, alkylbenzene sulfonate salts, sulfosuccinate ester salts and phosphate ester salts of a higher alcohol; cationic surfactants such as aliphatic amine salts and quaternary ammonium salts; nonionic surfactants such as ethylene oxide adducts of a higher alcohol, ethylene oxide adducts of an alkylphenol, ethylene oxide adducts of a polyhydric alcohol fatty acid ester, and acetylene glycol and ethylene oxide adducts thereof; amphoteric surfactants such as amino acid type and betaine type ones; and fluorine compounds and silicone compounds. They may be used either singly or in combination. Of these, preferred are sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, lauryl sulfonate and sodium dioctylsulfosuccinate and ethylene oxide adducts having 4 to 20 moles of ethylene oxides added thereto, e.g., xe2x80x9cSurfynol 440xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSurfynol 465xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSurfynol 485xe2x80x9d (each, trade name; product of Air Products and Chemicals, Inc.). No limitation is imposed on the amount of the surfactant, but 0.01 to 15 wt. %, more preferably 0.1 to 10 wt. % based on the ink is preferred.
As the surface tension regulator, the above-exemplified nonionic, cationic and anionic surfactants can be used in the invention. When it is added or even not added, the ink of the invention preferably has a surface tension of 28 to 34 mN/m.
As the ultraviolet absorber to be added to improve storage stability of an image, usable are benzotriazole compounds as described in JP-A-58-185677, JP-A-61-190537, JP-A-2-782, JP-A-5-197075 and JP-A-9-34057, benzophenone compounds as described in JP-A-46-2784, JP-A-5-194483 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,463, cinnamic acid compounds as described in JP-B-48-30492 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Bxe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cexamined Japanese patent publicationxe2x80x9d), JP-B-56-21141 and JP-A-10-88106, triazine compounds as described in JP-A-4-298503, JP-A-8-53427, JP-A-8-239368, JP-A-10-182621 and JP-W-8-501291 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Wxe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9ca published Japanese national stage of international applicationxe2x80x9d), compounds as described in Research Disclosure No. 24239, and so-called fluorescent brighteners which emit fluorescence, absorbing ultraviolet rays and are, for example, stilbene and benzoxazole compounds.
The ultraviolet absorber is preferably added in an amount of 0.1 to 30 wt. %, more preferably 1 to 10 wt. % based on the ink.
As the antioxidant for improving storage stability of an image, various organic and metal complex type fading preventives can be used in the invention. Organic fading preventives include hydroquinones, alkoxyphenols, dialkoxyphenols, phenols, anilines, amines, indanes, coumarones, alkoxyanilines and heterocycles, while metal complexes include nickel complexes and zinc complexes. More specifically, compounds as described in xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosure, No. 17643, VII, Section I or J, No. 15162, No. 18716, left column on page 650, No. 36544, page 527, No. 307105, page 872, and the patent cited in No. 15162, and compounds embraced in the formula of the typical compounds and compound examples described on pages 127 to 137 of JP-A-62-215272.
The antioxidant is preferably added in an amount of 0.1 to 30 wt. %, preferably 1 to 10 wt. % based on the ink.
For storage stability, the ink of the invention has preferably a pH of 6 to 10, more preferably 7 to 10. Examples of a pH regulator to be used for this purpose include hydroxides of an alkali metal such as lithium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, carbonates such as sodium carbonate and sodium bicarbonate, inorganic bases such as potassium acetate, sodium silicate and disodium phosphate and organic bases such as N-methyldiethanolamine and triethanolamine.
For viscosity regulation, isopropanol, butanol, 1,5-pentanediol, polyvinyl alcohol, urea or urea derivative can be used. It is added preferably in an amount of 0.01 to 20 wt. %, more preferably 0.1 to 10 wt. % based on the ink. By adding or not adding it, the viscosity of the ink of the invention is preferably adjusted to 30 mPaxc2x7S or less, more preferably 20 mPaxc2x7S or less.
Examples of the rust inhibitor include acidic lead sulfite, sodium thiosulfate, ammonium thioglycolate, diisopropylammonium nitrite, pentaerythritol tetranitrate, dicyclohexylammonium nitrite and benzotriazole, dicyclohexylammonium nitrite and benzotriazole. It is preferably added in an amount of 0.02 to 5.00 wt. %, based on the ink.
As another additive, chelating agents typified by EDTA can be used in order to trap metal ions which are presumed to elute from impurities of a color material or cartridge, benzotriazole and derivatives thereof may be used as needed.
The ink of the invention can be used for formation of an image on known recording materials, more specifically, ordinary paper, resin-coated paper such as paper exclusively used for ink-jet recording as described in JP-A-8-169172, JP-A-8-27693, JP-A-2-276670, JP-A-7-276789, JP-A-9-323475, JP-A-62-238783, JP-A-10-153989, JP-A-10-217473, JP-A-10-235995, JP-A-10-337947, JP-A-10-217597 and JP-A-10-337947, film, electrophotographic paper, cloth, glass, metal and ceramic.
As a support for these recording materials, any one of pulp, synthetic paper and plastic film sheet may be used. Paper or a plastic film having both sides thereof laminated with polyolefin (ex. polyethylene, polystyrene, polyethylene terephthalate or polybutene, or copolymer thereof) is preferably employed as the support. Addition of a white pigment (ex. titanium oxide or zinc oxide) or a tinting dye (ex. cobalt blue, ultramarine or neodymium oxide) to polyolefin is preferred.
In an ink receptive layer disposed on the support, a pigment or aqueous binder is incorporated. White pigments are preferred as the pigment. Examples of the white pigment include inorganic white pigments such as calcium carbonate, kaolin, talc, clay, diatomaceous earth, synthetic amorphous silica, aluminum silicate, magnesium silicate, calcium silicate, aluminum hydroxide, alumina, lithopone, zeolite, barium sulfate, calcium sulfate, titanium dioxide, zinc sulfide and zinc carbonate and organic pigments such as styrene pigments, acrylic pigments, urea resins and melamine resins. As the white pigment contained in the ink receptive layer, porous inorganic pigments, particularly, synthetic amorphous to silica having a large pore area is preferred.
Examples of the aqueous binder contained in the ink receptive layer include water-soluble polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, silanol-modified polyvinyl alcohol, starch, cationic starch, casein, gelatin, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyalkylene oxide and polyalkylene oxide derivatives and water dispersible polymers such as styrene butadiene latex and acrylic emulsion. These aqueous binders may be used either singly or in combination. Of them, polyvinyl alcohol and silanol-modified polyvinyl alcohol are particularly preferred for adhesion to the pigment and peel resistance of the ink receptive layer.
The ink receptive layer may contain, in addition to, the pigment and aqueous binder, a mordant, a water resistance improver, light resistance improver, surfactant, and the like additives.
The mordant to be added to the ink receptive layer is preferably immobilized. A polymeric mordant is preferably employed for this purpose.
Polymeric mordants are described in JP-A-48-28325, JP-A-54-74430, JP-A-54-124726, JP-A-55-22766, JP-A-55-142339, JP-A-60-23850, JP-A-60-23851, JP-A-60-23852, JP-A-60-23853, JP-A-60-57836, JP-A-60-60643, JP-A-60-118834, JP-A-60-122940, JP-A-60-122941, JP-A-60-122942, JP-A-60-235134 and JP-A-1-161236, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,430, 2,548,564, 3,148,061, 3,309,690, 4,115,124, 4,124,386, 4,193,800, 4,273,853, 4,282,305 and 4,450,224. Receiving materials containing the polymer mordant as described on pages 212 to 215 of JP-A-1-161236 are particularly preferred.
A water resistance improver is effective for improving water resistance of an image and as this agent, cationic resins are particularly desired. These cationic resins include polyamide polyamine epichlorohydrin, polyethyleneimine, polyaminesulfone, poly(dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride), cation polyacrylamide and colloidal silica. Of these cationic resins, polyamide polyamine epichlorohydrin is particularly preferred.
Examples of the light resistance improver include zinc sulfate, zinc oxide, hindered amine antioxidants and benzophenone or benzotriazole ultraviolet absorbers.
As the other additives to the ink receptive layer, pigment dispersants, thickeners, antifoaming agents, dyes, fluorescent brighteners, antiseptics, pH regulators, matting agents and film hardeners can be used. The ink receptive layer may be a single layer or a double layer.
The recording material may have a back coat layer disposed thereon. To layers (including back coat layer) constituting the recording material, a polymer latex (polymer fine-particle dispersion) may be added. The polymer latex is used in order to improve the physical properties of a film, for example, stabilizing size and preventing curling, adhesion and cracks. A description on the polymer latex can be found in JP-A-62-245258, JP-A-62-1316648 and JP-A-62-110066. Addition of a polymer latex having a low glass transition point (40xc2x0 C. or lower) to a mordant-containing layer enables to prevent occurrence of cracks or curing of the layer. Addition of a polymer latex having a high glass transition point also prevents occurrence of curling.
The ink of the invention can be used freely for any ink-jet recording method. It is used in a known recording method, for example, a charge control method of discharging ink by making use of electrostatic induction power, drop-on-demand method (pressure pulse method) making use of oscillation pressure of a piezoelectric element, acoustic ink-jet method of exposing ink to acoustic beams converted from electric signals and utilizing a radiation pressure for discharging ink, and thermal ink-jet (bubble jet) method of heating ink to form bubbles and making use of the pressure thus generated.
Full color printing using yellow, magenta and cyan inks can be conducted using the ink of the invention. Ink-jet recording methods include a method of jetting of a plurality of droplets of a low-density ink called xe2x80x9cphoto inkxe2x80x9d, each droplet having a small volume; a method of improving image quality by using a plurality of inks having substantially the same hue but different concentrations and a method of using a colorless transparent ink.